


Make Things Right

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Absent Parents, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Prompto Argentum's parents suck, Sick Prompto Argentum, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Prompto is sick at home, all by himself. Until Ignis arrives to take care of him.Written for FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 12: Sick | "Your hands are shaking."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 186
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Make Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here with that "Ignis taking care of Sick!Prompto fic" I've been hoping to write for months! 
> 
> Thank you "FFXV Brotherly Love Week" and [CelestialCelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCelly) for giving me the proper motivation to write it!

Ignis knew from the moment Noctis entered the car there was something going on in his mind. While his quietness was nothing new, Ignis noticed how stiff Noctis sat in the seat, how his fingers dug into his pants. Still, not wanting to push the prince, Ignis waited for Noctis to make the first move. Which wasn’t until Ignis had parked the car near the entrance of the school. And in the form of a question.

“So, Specs… are you busy today?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what to make of that question, but he responded honestly. “Other than Crownsguard training this early afternoon, I have no meetings nor royal duties to attend to. However, there are upcoming presentations I plan to prepare for.”

“Oh, I see…” Noctis’s eyes darted from Ignis to his hands, gripping his pants at his thighs.

Ignis felt an odd uneasiness. Something in Noctis’s eyes held worry.

“Noctis,” Ignis coaxed. “Is there... something troubling you?”

Noctis twisted the fabric. “Well… yeah? I mean… maybe? He said he’d be fine. But I…”

“He?”

Noctis shot his eyes to Ignis. “Prompto.”

Ignis paused. Noctis and Prompto had been friends for nearly a year now. And while Ignis couldn’t say he shared the same bond with Prompto, he appreciated Prompto’s happy, excitable energy. But if something was occurring between the two…

“He’s sick,” Noctis quickly said.

Ignis returned his gaze to Noctis, having not realized that he had zoned out for a moment.

Noctis continued. “Like… it looked like he was coming down with something yesterday. And when I texted him this morning, he said he wasn’t coming to school.”

Ignis gave a few nods, listening. “So what did you have in mind for me to do?”

Noctis swallowed. “Could you… just check in on him? Make sure he’s doing all right?”

“…Is no one with him currently?”

Noctis’s shoulders shrank a little. “I think his parents are still out of town.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, assessing the situation: Prompto. Sick. Alone. Did he have proper medicine? Food?

Ignis gave a firm nod. “Say no more. I’ll see to him.”

Noctis’s eyebrows raised. “Really? Even with-“

“It’s fine, I’ll be able to manage.” Ignis placed a reassuring hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “I’ll see he’s being taken care of.”

The smile on Noctis’s face may have been small, but it radiated jubilation. “Thank you, Specs. You’re the best.”

Ignis couldn’t resist smiling back. “I know.”

~

Ignis pressed the doorbell, clutching the grocery bag. After about a minute passed with no answer, he wondered if perhaps Prompto was fast asleep or was feeling too sick to answer the door. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of Prompto being alone in this condition. Where could his parents-

A click halted Ignis’s train of thought. The front door opened and a freckled face peeked out, eyes widening upon reaching Ignis’s.

“Ig-Ignis!?”

“Good morning, Prompto.” Ignis gave a polite smile. “Noctis informed me you weren’t feeling well.”

Prompto looked down, muttering something about ‘Noct’ and ‘tattletale.’ Then, he glanced back up. “It’s-it’s fine… Just a cold… I’ll survive.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes slightly, shifting to take in more of Prompto. He seemed to be shivering a little, despite the blanket wrapped around him. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and his body appeared to sag.

The pit of uneasiness in Ignis’s stomach returned.

“In any case, I’ve brought some food I’d like to prepare for you.” Ignis lifted up the bag. “May I come in?”

Prompto gaped. “F-food!? Oh no… you don’t-“

“But I already have. Prompto, if you may.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment but then opened the door fully, allowing Ignis to come in. After removing his shoes, Ignis followed Prompto further inside. Noting Prompto’s sluggish steps, Ignis maintained a close distance, arm at the ready.

“So… here’s my crib.” Prompto gestured randomly around once they came to the main living space. “There’s the dining table… and over there’s the kitchen… and we got a couch…”

“Yes, a couch. That sounds like the perfect place for a rest. Which is what you need. Come.”

Ignis swiftly but gently took Prompto by the elbow and guided him to sit on the couch.

Prompto looked a bit bewildered. “Ignis, this really isn’t- whoa! What are you doing!?”

Ignis pressed his hand against Prompto’s forehead, paying no mind to the protests. He removed it, frowning a bit. “You do feel a bit warm. Have you eaten anything?”

Prompto looked down, fidgeting with his hands. After a few moments, he responded, “Haven’t been very hungry.”

Ignis clicked his tongue a few times, thinking carefully about his next words. Ultimately, he decided on this: “Well, it’s important you have some nutrients. Rest here while I cook.”

Ignis felt Prompto’s eyes follow him into the kitchen. “But.. don’t you have important royal duties to do?”

Briefly, Ignis thought of the reports on his desk. But when he glanced back to the flushed Prompto, the prior thoughts vanished. “It’s no trouble at all.”

~

“And here you are.” Ignis placed the two thermoses in front of Prompto. He pointed to the black one. “Tomato soup.” He touched the white one. “Tea.”

Prompto looked back and forth between the thermoses. “Was it really necessary to put the soup in a-"

“Your hands are shaking,” Ignis stated, noting the small shivers at Prompto's hands. “A thermos would be the optimal method.” He grinned. “Unless you want me to feed you.”

“Ha, ha…” Prompto gave him a look and took the black thermos. He slowly sipped, and his eyes quickly lit up. “Delicious!”

“Thank you.” Ignis took in Prompto’s delight. “It’s a simple recipe: tomatoes, onions, and butter. But appetizing nonetheless.”

“Whoa, does sound easy....” Prompto took another sip. “Wonder if I could make this sometime…”

“I’m sure you can.”

“But I’m not much of a cook… Even though I’m mostly alone-"

Prompto covered his mouth.

Ignis’s smile slightly fell.

“I mean, this soup is the best!” Prompto took a large gulp of the thermos.

Ignis averted his gaze. Noctis had been valid in his worries. A grunt brought his attention back to Prompto, who was rubbing his temple.

“Problem?” Ignis touched his forehead again.

“Just a headache. I’ll survive…”

“Hmmm, when was the last time you took medicine?”

“Uhh…” Prompto looked down, rubbing his thumb up and down the thermos. “I forgot I ran out the last time I was sick, so…”

Ignis immediately stood up. “Not a problem. I should have plenty in my car. Wait a moment.”

“Ignis, it’s not-“

“Hush.” Ignis placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Yes, it is.”

Ignis gave the shoulder a gentle squeeze and was about to let go when a clammy hand grabbed his own.

“You’ll be back soon?” Not a millisecond after, Prompto’s other hand clamped over his mouth. He stared wide eyed at Ignis, face growing red.

Ignis gave a tight smile. “Yes, of course.”

Prompto released him quickly afterwards (hiding behind the thermoses), and Ignis made his way out of the house. Upon exiting, he grabbed his phone and made a call.

“Hello, Gladio? I need a favor.”

~

After Prompto finished the soup and tea and took the medicine, Ignis had sent him back into bed. Now, he waited at the dining table, continuously rapping his fingers on the wood.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and Ignis briskly made it to the front door. Upon opening, Gladio greeted him.

“Hey Iggy! Here are your reports!” Gladio handed over the files to Ignis.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Ignis said, retrieving them. “And you were able to locate that book?”

“Yup, right here.” Gladio held up a large, dark blue book.

Ignis looked at the cover and gave a satisfied nod, taking it from Gladio. “And as for the Crownsguard training…”

“It’s covered!” Gladio gave a big grin. “Told the Marshal we’ll be practicing instead. Though you might have to do some extra trainings next week.”

“That’s fine, I can handle that. And for Noct-”

“Pick him up at 3pm, get him to his apartment to change, send him to his part-time job, then prepare a healthy dinner that will be ready when it’s time to pick him up again at 7pm,” Gladio quickly rattled off. “I got it.”

Ignis breathed a sigh of relief. “Can’t thank you enough, Gladio.”

“Don’t mention it. Ya know I got your back.” Gladio gave him a wink and a tap on his upper arm. He glanced to the house, smile slightly dropping. “So Prompto, is he…?”

“I think he’ll be fine but…” Ignis’s lips drew thin. “I feel unnerved to have him be alone.”

Gladio gave a grunt and a nod. “Well… do what you can for him.”

“I shall. Thank you again. I owe you one.”

Ignis raised up a fist. Gladio bumped it with his own.

“Make me dinner sometime, and we’ll call it even!”

After giving goodbyes, Ignis closed the door, adjusting the book and reports to one arm. As he made his way to Prompto’s bedroom, he was alarmed to see the sick teen stumble out.

“Prompto!” Ignis exclaimed, rushing to Prompto’s side. “You should be resting!”

“But the doorbell…,” Prompto muttered, looking at Ignis with slightly dazed eyes. “Gotta answer-"

“I’ve taken care of it! Come now, you need rest!”

“But…”

“Rest!”

Wrapping an arm around Prompto’s waist, Ignis lead Prompto back into his room and into his bed.

“There we go,” Ignis said, placing the blanket over Prompto.

“What’d I do to deserve getting tucked in by the Royal Advisor?” Prompto asked, his cheeks gaining a pink tint.

“Not listening to instructions. Now scoot over.”

Prompto obeyed, and Ignis placed the reports on Prompto’s desk, still holding onto the book. He sat down next to Prompto over the blankets, back supported by the bed’s backboard. Prompto turned to him and looked at the book in his hands.

“Constellations?” Prompto adjusted so his upper back was against the backboard.

“Yes.” Ignis turned the book so Prompto could see the cover more clearly. “I’ve had this book since I was a child. Found it fascinating how people could create stories from the stars. And it was a joy to share with Noctis.”

Ignis felt Prompto shift closer to him. “You’ve read this with Noct?”

“Yes, many times. Sometimes, it was read to both of us by His Majesty.”

Prompto grasped his arm. “King Regis read to you!?”

Ignis chuckled. “Not very often. As you may have guessed, he is quite the busy man. But there were some occasions where he would sneak into Noctis’s room while he and I were reading this book. Times where we were supposed to be asleep. Yet, he would never scold us. Quite the opposite in fact.”

Ignis leaned back, getting a bit lost in reminiscing. Giggling with Noctis, watching His Majesty act out tales of the stars.

And then a hand squeezed Ignis’s arm.

“Wow… The King… found time… to do that…”

Ignis looked to Prompto. His head was turned away, and his other arm was wrapped around his stomach. Ignis slide himself down, bringing himself closer to Prompto’s level.

“Hey… hey now.” He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Prompto quickly wiped his face with his hand. “It’s dumb, but-“

“It’s not dumb, Prompto. You were denied something you deserved. It’s natural to feel upset.”

Prompto said nothing but leaned into Ignis. Ignis rubbed up and down his arm.

“I… I can’t turn back the clocks to change the past. But I can try to make things right in this moment.” Ignis removed his arm to raise Prompto’s chin, gesturing to the book. “So how about we read about constellations?”

Prompto looked stunned but then nodded, a little smile growing. “Thanks… Would be nice.”

“Don’t mention it.” Ignis settled back against the backboard, replacing his arm around Prompto and opening up the book. He felt a smile tug on his lips. “After all, what are friends for?”

Prompto whipped his head to Ignis. “Friends!?”

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “Well, wouldn’t you think so?”

Prompto’s shy smile blossomed into a beautiful beam, which Ignis was more than happy to return. He nodded once more and then settled against Ignis’s shoulder. “So, stars?”

Ignis chuckled and gave Prompto a squeeze, enjoying the warmth from his friend. “Certainty. Now, where to begin…”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the Prompto&Ignis friendship <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
